ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Might/Strategies
Strategy This can be a difficult battle if not planned correctly. There will be 7 enemies, most of which cannot be slept. Each Ark Angel has two 2hr abilities, and they can use some of them more than once (for example, Mighty Strikes can be used multiple times). Although most groups kill the first 3 Ark Angels TT -> MR -> GK, EV and HM are both dangerous enough that group strategies to defeat them will vary with the alliance setup. Most strategies use one or more of the following elements: *Ark Angel TT (BLM/DRK) is usually killed first. He's relatively weak, and as a BLM he has some rather devastating spells. **Uses Manafont and Blood Weapon. **Uses AOE Petrify. **Teleports around the arena at random, making it difficult to melee him. *Ark Angel MR (THF/BST) has an AoE Sleep weapon skill called Babok Spiral. Poison Potions are highly recommended for all party members, including mages. **Uses Perfect Dodge at half health, and Familiar at will if her pet is alive. **Starts out with a pet, and she can Charm party members if pet is killed before she is. ** Her pet can be slept, and if MR is defeated and the pet kept slept, it will eventually despawn. **Summonable pet types include Mandragora, Tiger and Crab. The Mandragora pet is extremely dangerous and can cause a wipe with Dream Flower. *Ark Angel GK (DRG/SAM) **Has one pet (a Wyvern) which can be slept. If GK is defeated and the wyvern kept slept, it will eventually despawn. **Spams Meikyo Shisui after about 75% health. He will use it multiple times. **After every use of Meikyo Shisui, GK will attempt to do a self-Light skillchain. The weapon skills can be blinked to interrupt the SC, but if they land they are devastating. ** Susceptible to Gravity. *Ark Angel EV (PLD/WHM) **Uses Benediction at half health, and will Invincible randomly. **Usually kited until the group is ready to attack her. **Has an AoE Dispel move; be careful not to lose Reraise. **Has Shield Bash, which can make kiting difficult. **Will use Spirits Within for devastating damage. This weapon skill can one-shot whoever has hate at the time EV uses it. **Very susceptible to both Bind and Gravity, but one must ensure that she does not have any shadows up. **Given enough firepower, she is usually defeated using magic and ranged attacks only. **Uses Dominion Slash, and AoE damage and added silence effect. **Preferably killed as last angel since her AoE Dispells important buffs making the rest of the fight harder than it should be. *Ark Angel HM (WAR/NIN) **Uses Mighty Strikes and Mijin Gakure at will. **Generally killed last since he has Mijin Gakure. **Usually nuking and using Melee WS as on ArkAngel TT is recomendet, killing him before Mijin Gakure. **It is suggested not fight him inside the arena. Mijin Gakure has the potential to kill the entire alliance, and it will not be possible to raise anyone inside the arena. Tractor does not work in this zone. **Also susceptible to Bind and Gravity, but one must ensure that he does not have any shadows up. Side note: This fight can be "supertanked". This means that a heavily merited Paladin with exceptional gear can tank all of the Ark Angels at once, provided that their party contains enough healing power. The other two parties in the alliance should wait near the entrance and two pullers should bring the targets back one at a time. This is the easiest strategy I've seen and it's much easier to get 1 solid paladin than 17-18 black mages. ---- Further Reading Divine Might Super-Tank Write Up - Allakhazam Forums